Queen
by PureFury
Summary: Sam Wesson is a Drag Queen. Dean Winchester is a hunter. What a coincidence that their paths cross. Obviously Jo and Ellen are more than enthusiastic for something to happen between them.
1. Chapter 1

The music was loud and the lights were blinding but at least that helped give Sam Wesson the confidence to strut upon the small stage as his alter ego, Samantha Angel.

At first, the regular customers at Harvelle's Roadhouse had been adamant that they didn't want a drag queen in their bar but, after a few shows, Samantha Angel had completely flipped their opinion. With fluttering long lashes and skyscraper high heels, she soon had all the men, and some women, eating out of her talon-nailed hands.

Sam Wesson couldn't pinpoint the moment that he decided to do drag but now, he couldn't picture himself doing anything else. He was quiet, humble and introverted but while being Samantha, his alter ego, he loud, in your face and extroverted. He adored her, along with most other people. Nobody was safe from her charm.

When the Harvelles had originally approached him, they were both just as sceptical as he was. It wasn't often that a drag queen preformed in front of a crowd of red-blooded males without a few hateful comments thrown around. It was originally Jo's idea as she'd seen a few drag shows while she travelled for a few weeks the year before. Ellen was doubtful but she agreed that the bar could do with some livening up on Friday nights.

Despite all their doubts, they eventually decided to give Samantha Angel a chance to convert the hardy hunters that gathered at the Roadhouse and it's easy to say that she quickly succeeded. Within mere weeks, hunter and civilians alike were congregating there on Friday nights with a promise of a good show. If anyone was to change their negative opinions then it was bound to be Samantha Angel.

Samantha Angel had just finished yet another Friday night show and was clambering gracefully off the stage in her absolute favourite black Louboutins. She strode over to the bar, stopping to flirt with men and accept compliments, so she could talk with Jo, the owner's daughter.

"Samantha!" The small woman leant against the polished wood of the bar as she peered up at the drag queen that towered above her. Sam was tall but when he put on Samantha's heels he was practically ducking under clouds.

She tilted her heavy make-up covered face down towards the petit blonde with a pearly white smile, "Jo, darling! How are you?" The energy oozed off the drag queen.

Ignoring the question, Jo laughed easily, "You were amazing up there! The best one yet." The energy from the show was contagious!

Lifting a hand to her chest, Samantha smiled sweetly, "Really? Why, thank you."

Jo began speaking when Samantha's phone chimed, interrupting her. Both the women glanced at the drag queen's breast before falling into a fit of giggles. Shrugging, Samantha pulled her cellphone out from where it was stashed in her bra. She apologised while opening the text.

My God, Samantha. Where are you? I've been waiting around this hellhole for years. Get your sweet ass down here before I drag you here (Pun intended)- Balthazar

Rolling her eyes, Samantha sighed before straightening up and addressing the barmaid again.

"Look, sweetie. I gotta run. I promised an old friend I'd help with a show." She rolled her shoulders and glanced around the room. A man on a table was staring at her so Samantha shot him a flirtatious wink and giggled at his blush.

Jo watched the exchange with amusement. The drag queen had seriously changed the atmosphere of the old bar. It was so much more lively and cheerful now, even when it was packed with grumpy hunters. They seemed to acclimatise to her after they found that she wasn't a demon or any other nasty.

"No, problem!" She replied while wiping down the surface of the bar, "I'll see you next Friday though, right?"

"Don't be silly! Of course you will." Leaning over the bar, Samantha placed two kisses Jo's cheeks. With a flash of white teeth and a wave, she was dashing out of the door with her suitcase of outfits and makeup trailing behind her. She really could move for a lady in heels... Or rather, a man in heels.

Jo shook her head and returned to pouring out beers and serving the customers.

It was Wednesday night, a week after, when a soaking wet Dean slumped through the door. The thunderstorm had obviously caught him unprepared leaving him dripping from head to boot-clad toe. He shook the water off, like a dog, before making his way towards the bar where Ellen was talking with a regular.

Upon spotting him, she smiled and drew him in for a warm hug, ignoring the way the water soaked into her T-shirt. Making her way behind the bar, she pulled out a beer and placed it down in front of the weary hunter. Leaning her elbow against the bar, Ellen rested her chin in her hand.

"Long time no see. Been busy?" Her thick accent drawled.

He shrugged and gulped down the liquid, "Yeah but nothing substantial, just ghosts and spirits mainly."

"You're taking a room tonight?" Somehow, she made the question sound like a statement.

"Yeah, don't think it'd be good to drive out in this weather." He muttered while peered over his shoulder towards the doors.

They stayed together for a few minutes in companionable silence as Dean sipped from the beer and Ellen cleaned off cups. The man had started to dry off and was beginning to enjoy the familiar atmosphere of the hunter's bar.

A man, halfway down the bar, called Ellen over with a wave of his large hand. The slightly blading man was still wet so Dean deduced that he'd only just come in against the weather. He went back to his drink until he heard Ellen raise her voice. At that, his senses were suddenly on high alert, ready to intervene. The hunter listened some more as he didn't want to jump to conclusions and Ellen could usually handle herself anyways.

"What did you just say?!" Ellen recoiled. The look on her face bordered fury and disgust. Hands braced on her hips, she took a power stance.

The man leant forward as though he thought that Ellen really hadn't heard him, "I said, Isn't the fag here tonight?"

Ellen pursed her lips and pulled the beer back from where she had only just sent it on the counter. Stone cold eyes sat unblinking in her skull. Her arms crossed and she raised her chin. Dean watched, always prepared to help out an old friend.

"I think you should leave." Ellen ground out through grit teeth, darkly.

"Oh! So you allow cock-suckers in here but not one of your own?!" With each word spoken from his mouth, Ellen seemed to grow increasingly outraged.

Dean had no idea who they were talking about but from the way she was reacting, Dean knew that the person was close to her. Possibly a family friend.

"If you don't leave now, I'll force you to leave." Ellen's face was challenging, almost like she wanted to physically throw him out onto the road and mud. Leave him a victim to the weather.

"What could you-" He began.

Dean interrupted him mid-sentence, "I believe she asked you to leave." He rose from the bar stool and crossed the short distance between them. He was significantly taller than the man but Dean wasn't hoping for a fight; he was too exhausted.

The man raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and began to back away, "Fine. I'll find somewhere else that doesn't worship those fucking abominations!"

He was out in door a few seconds later, speeding up when he saw Dean walking after him.

The hunter returned to his seat where Ellen was leaning on the other side of the bar. Her face looked conflicted as her brows were drawn and her eyes were distant. She swallowed. Dean took the seat in front of her and waited for the woman to notice him before speaking.

"Who was he talking about?" He gestured towards the door with a tilt his head. He ensured that disapproval also accompanied the curiosity in his voice.

Ellen scanned his features quickly, assessing whether he'd take the idea of a drag queen positively or the same as the homophobe that had just left the bar. She decided that the truth was probably easier with someone like Dean. He'd probably turn up one night on a Friday anyway so would eventually meet Samantha.

"Samantha." She muttered with a sad shake of the head.

"Samantha?" Confused that it was a woman since the man had seemed more homophobic than anything else. He'd never even heard of a Samantha around here.

Ellen partially shrugged, "Well... Technically, Sam."

That didn't clear anything up. Instead, it simply confused the hunter further.

"And... Who is Sam?" Peering around the room, he searched for a face than he didn't even know yet. He hoped that maybe it would be someone that he recognised.

"He performs here on Friday nights. It gets more business in even if they're not hunters. He's done wonders and is the kindest soul! It's usually packed on a Friday night due to him." She explained.

"And the guy called him a fag because?"

Ellen suddenly look unsure and became hesitant, "Because he does Drag."

There was a pregnant silence as the bar owner awaited his response. Dean stared at Ellen as she stared back. She was watching him carefully to see his reaction. A crease formed in the hunter's brow and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"Drag?... Like dressing up as a chick?" He asked. It didn't seem like the Roadhouse's kind of gig. He couldn't imagine hunter's being enthralled in something like that.

The bar owner nodded, "Yep, he's done wonders for the bar."

"And the hunters like this?" He asked unconvinced.

She nodded again, "Yes they do. Look, if you don't like it Dean then I suggest you ignore it. You don't really visit down this way much anymore so it wouldn't really affect you anyway. It's only on Fridays."

The hunter chuckled as a smile stretched across his face, "I really don't mind it. I've only ever been to one drag show and it was good enough. I'm no homophobe or anything."

"I don't even know if he's gay..." She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was searching for Ellen but she seemed to be more elusive than usual. He was searching through the bar when there was a heavy knocking on the door. Surprised, Dean hesitated before he stepped over to the doors and slid across the several large bolts. Realising the lock was holding the door closed, he hurried to behind the bar quickly, not wanting the visitor to simply leave. He snagged the keys from where they were hidden under the bar and raced back to the door.

Unlocking it, he hauled it open to see a tall man stood their looking like a drowned rat. The weather was still appalling from the over night storm. The wind had swept his long brown hair over his handsome face. Without even waiting for an invitation, the broad shouldered man stepped around Dean to enter the bar. If he wasn't so handsome, the hunter would have kicked him out.

Dean was mildly offended by the man's casual entrance to the establishment. He strolled in as though he helped build it. Green eyes watched him like a hawk, instantly on edge. He knew that protection was set up all around this place but that didn't mean that some creatures couldn't find ways to get around that.

The man turned towards Dean, "Where's Ellen? Jo?" He seemed concerned at their absence.

"I don't know." Dean answered truthfully. "I haven't seen them all morning."

The man shrugged to show he'd heard but couldn't offer a solution before strolling over to the bar and pulling out a glass and getting some tap water. Dean watched, unimpressed, as the man dumped his large body down onto a bar stool; apparently ready to wait it out. His body sagged as though he was exhausted.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Dean asked with a bitter edge.

Raising an eyebrow at Dean's tone, he replied, "The name's Sam. You are?" He seemed curious.

The name rang a bell but, in his confusion, nothing came to mind, "Dean." He offered.

Sam's eyes slid smoothly up and down the hunter's body, "I haven't seen you around here before." Pleasantly, he stated. Out of the rain, his mood was beginning to brighten.

Stiffening slightly, Dean said defensively, "I could say the same about you."

The nod Sam gave seemed to say 'fair enough' as he sipped at the glass of water. His long fingers grasped the glass delicately. Seemingly forgetting about Dean's presence, the man, Sam, crossed one long leg over the other before he leant on the bar to gaze at the stage on the far side. It was minutes later when he finally spoke.

"When will either Jo or Ellen be back?" He asked Dean, who was still stood in the middle of the room.

The hunter shrugged, genuinely uncertain. He wanted to leave and go back up to his room but he seriously didn't trust this random guy to be alone here.

Dean walked up to the bar so he could be closer to the man; try and figure him out. The stranger didn't seem intimidated by Dean's sudden proximity. Their cool eyes merely remained scanning the bar with easy familiarity. Seconds later, he was pulling a cellphone from his jean pocket. Holding the phone carefully, he began to type out a number.

The plastic clack against the glass screen made Dean's gaze travel down to the male's hands. He blanched when the fake diamonds glittered from where they were glued to the talons on Sam's fingers. The fake nails were painted a baby pink with diamonds applied to a few. Little bows were on the pinkie finger of each hand. Dean had never seen such nails on a woman, let alone a man.

His eyes darted between the woman nails and the man's broad features and jawline as though he was watching a tennis match. His brain couldn't comprehend.

Sam tossed his head back to flick the hair out of his face as he raised the phone to his ear with a simple elegance.

"Jo?" He laughed at the barmaids reply. "I know, I must sound so strange!" There was a second as he listened intently to her words, "Well, that's great, Sweetie, but I'm here now." There was a pause, "No, that guy already let me in. Yes, he was in the bar. Where are you?"

Dean watched the way Sam's tongue darted over his lips to moisten them. The hunter felt like he was intruding by listening in but it was only Jo on the other end. Perhaps that guy was her boyfriend? She hadn't mentioned one but... Maybe. The nails really were odd though.

Looking closer into Sam's face, the hunter could see faint black smudges on the man's eyelids, close to the root of his eyelashes. Was this guy a goth? Would Jo date a goth? Why did he care?

"10 minutes?" Sam sighed, dramatically. "Yeah, sure. I'll just wait around but I'm soaked to the bone!" He nodded as he listened, "Your room? Are you sure? Yes, okay that's a good idea. Yeah, I'll ask Dean to take me. Thanks. Bye, sweetie." He made kissy sounds before hanging up.

"Can you lead me to Jo's room so I can just dry off a little?" Sam asked with the most charming smile Dean had seen in months. This guy obviously knew how to get his own way. The smile had a quirkiness to it that the hunter couldn't place.

"Jo's okay with that?" Sceptical, the hunter queried. Jo rarely let just any random person into her bedroom.

With the ease of someone familiar with Jo's room, Sam led himself straight to the bathroom where he pulled a towel for himself to dry off. He rubbed it through his brown hair. Dean watched as the man's color turned lighter the more it dried.

"So, you're from around here?" Dean asked with genuine curiosity leading his questions.

Sam nodded and hummed in response, "Just a few miles out."

"You visit Ellen and Jo a lot then?" He perched on the edge of the bed while Sam shook off like a dog in the bathroom. The hunter wanted to laugh at the man's antics. He stopped himself.

Sam answered. "They're good people." Dean was liking this dude more every minute. "So, I see them maybe once or twice a week. I love them, they're much nicer to me than most people around here. Not everyone is so accepting." He spoke with fondness.

"So, you and Jo have been dating for long?"

"Dating?!" Sam stared at the hunter through the doorway with towel loosely grasped in hand.

"Yeah, you and Jo?"

Sam chuckled slightly before running a hand over his face and shaking his head, "The clue was when I said that they were accepting." There was a beat of silence. Sam took a deep, steadying breath as though he had made a mistake, "They accepted my homosexuality."

Sam looked as though he wanted to dash for the door. He was clearly more used to having hate being thrown at him at this point... Hate and anything else in reaching distance.

"Your gay?" The hunter blinked. You didn't tend to run into many openly gay man around these parts. This threw off his whole theory of Sam and Jo being together. So who was this guy?

"Um, yeah." He answered quickly.

"So... How do you know Ellen and Jo?" A deep crease formed in his brow.

"I'm... I'm Samantha Angel..." On the blank look on Dean's face, Sam continued, "I'm the drag queen."

"That's you?! You're the Sam?!" He knew his name rang a bell. He could remember Ellen telling him about their drag queen the night before. He just hadn't been able to make the connection.

"The Sam?" He asked, worried that he had formed a bad reputation.

The hunter chuckled slightly, "Yeah, apparently you're like famous around here! Ellen told me all about you." He explained.

"Famous?" Sam blushed red at the thought, "Definitely not! You want a famous drag queen, you'd have to call RuPaul in." Sam's voice turned dreamy as he spoke the name of his idol.

"Who?"

Sam merely rolled his eyes but it was clear that he wasn't offended by Dean's lack of knowledge. The drag queen delicately hung the towel back to dry. His hair was still damp though. The hunter couldn't help but wonder what it'd look like completely dry, light and fluffy.

Sam opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang from his pocket interrupting him.

"Hello? Hey, Jo! Now?" He glanced at the clock, "Yeah, sure. Give me ten, okay?"

Dean watched Sam's conversation. The taller man began gathering himself to leave.

"Well, it was awesome to meet you Dean but I've gotta run. Jo is stuck in town so I'm meeting them out there." He spoke quickly as he strode towards the door.

Dean stood blinking at the whirlwind as he disappeared out of the door. The hunter sat on the edge of the bed in confusion, Sam had certainly left an impression. It took a minute or two but eventually, Dean stood and made his way back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I heard you met Sam." The voice came out of nowhere, making the hunter jump, almost hitting his head on the hood of the car. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jo leaning against the side of his Impala.

Wiping his greasy hands down his jeans, Dean straightened up and smiled at the blonde, "Yep, he's certainly... A character... Dramatic."

She grinned, "I knew you'd like him." Her eyes sparkled, "Although, mom was sceptical because of his job... Not everyone likes the thought of a dude in ladies clothes."

Rolling his eyes, Dean glanced down at the engine again as though he wasn't really enjoying talking about the drag queen as much as he really was, "You know me, I'm pretty open minded."

"Have you ever seen a drag show?" She leant her head like a puppy. Excitement rolled from her in waves.

He nodded his head. He'd only, in all his years, seen one drag show which in some ways was bizarre considering how much he traveled around all those cities famous for drag. Being bisexual as well also meant that many people assumed that he'd be massively into it. That was a false assumption.

"Well, will you still be here Friday? You could catch Samantha Angel's show." She commented casually as though she wasn't desperate to set Sam and Dean up. In her brain, they were a prefect couple.

It was Wednesday morning so Dean didn't know whether he'd still be hanging about then but he was intrigued by the drag show. More so intrigued by Sam but he didn't show it and put on a fake nonchalance.

"Perhaps... I'll have to see if there are any jobs I need to get to."

"Okay," She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she turned to walk back into the bar, "You'd be missing out though." She pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

The hunter rolled his eyes but, in honesty, he'd thought a bit about Sam. The tall man with a strong bone structure and broad shoulders. The man had resonated within him but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe he'd just gone too long since being with a guy. Pretending to be straight was so much simpler.

He thought some more about the man as he tinkered with the engine. He wondered about the drag show. It wouldn't hurt to watch this once, right?

* * *

Immediately as Jo stepped through the door, Ellen was on her, asking questions, "So? Did he like him?"

The young girl's grin turned mischievous, "I can tell he's interested but he's putting on his macho-womanizer act. You know what he's like."

"And Sam was interested too?" Ellen pushed for information. She was desperate for this to work even if it was only a temporary thing. For some reason, she couldn't picture either man settling down since Dean was so independent and travelled so much while Sam could sometimes be a complete diva with a demanding evening-nights schedule.

Jo waved her hand around in a so-so gesture, "He found him physically attractive but said he was cold and, at the beginning, had a bad attitude." She passed on what Sam had told her earlier that day.

Sighing as she sat, Ellen crossed her arms over her chest, "This is going to be harder than I expected... Maybe I'll speak with Bobby and tell him not to pass on any cases until Saturday?"

Her daughter was more than enthusiastic at the suggestion!

* * *

The music was loud and lights bright on the small stage but Samantha Angel wouldn't want to be anywhere else. This was where she belonged and nobody could take this away from her.

Her dark brunette wig was large and, frankly, extremely heavy. It had been a while since she'd worn such a thick wig but she needed the thickness to balance out the size of her huge man-head. Every drag queen knew that.

Her eyebrow itched from beneath the layers of makeup and glue (to hide his real eyebrows) but she daren't scratch as it would disturb the perfect she'd painted on there. That's without mentioning how mad she'd be if she knocked her royal blue eye makeup. The several pairs heavy lashes made Samantha's blinking sluggish but people often said that it came across as lustful so she didn't care.

Her painted ruby lips mouthed along to the song with perfect precision that came with dedication and practice. Samantha allowed her exuberance to flow into her moves and actions. Some people may call it slutty but, for a drag act, she was relatively PG.

It was only one song from the end and the crowd was loving it. Hunters and locals alike all gathered in the bar area where she preformed and just felt good to have an audience. Samantha, unlike Sam, was an attention seeker and adored every moment in the spotlight.

Her final song started up after a momentary quick change backstage for her finale! Her dress glittered and she could feel eyes all over her body even though most of it was padding to get the hips and butt; not forgetting her trusty fake breasts.

She knew her makeup was on pointe and the outfit could practically work itself so she could strut with confidence. The confidence made her practically irresistible and she knew it. It dripped off her.

By the time the song ended, her chest was rising and falling at an impressive rate as the last song had several of the more gymnastic moves. Her arms raised above her head and a showgirl grin on her ruby lips. Sweat was beginning to trickle down her back so Samantha Angel knew that she had to exit the stage before it became an issue for her makeup.

She soaked in the applause before gracefully stalking of stage and off into a back room to freshen up before mingling for a while. It had become a tradition to talk with the customers and, as a result, Samantha had some pretty interesting conversations in the past.

She was mingling in the crowd when a finger tapped on her shoulder. She span easily despite her heels. Samantha peered down at the person that'd engaged her, it was quite a way down too.

"Dean?" White teeth contrasted the deep red of her lips. The smile came automatically to her face. "I didn't know you were staying for a show!"

"Sam, I'm so happy see you." He muttered honestly. The hunter had been thinking about the tall man nonstop since their first encounter on Wednesday morning. He hoped the drag queen felt the same way otherwise it would get very awkward very quickly. The woman's painted brow twitched in disapproval making Dean notice where he'd slipped up, "Oh! Sorry, I meant Samantha."

The grin he received was worth it, "It's no problem, sweetie!" She chuckled.

Up close, Dean could see how the glitter on her eyelids sparkled like the spark in her hazel eyes. Even her red lipstick seemed to have vast quantities of glitter infused within. He tried not to blush, "Can I talk with you somewhere quieter?" Dean hated how the music made it difficult for the conversation to flow like he wanted it to.

Samantha agreed, grabbing the man by the hand she led him through to a small room which was acting as her dressing room. A desk was covered in makeup and her outfit changes were thrown around the room carelessly. You can only do so much with a matter of minutes between each song.

"What's wrong?" Her forehead creased and her pearly whites nibbled at her lip. Samantha looked as though she was about to be scolded for something.

"I... I just wanted to ask you something." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He'd spent an hour or so with Sam the other day but this was Samantha and her behaviour was different. She nodded encouragingly, her wig bouncing with the movement. "I...really enjoyed the time we spent together the other day and I was wondering if you would maybe like to get a drink sometime?" He tried to act natural but mild nerves shine through.

Her face dropped instantly, "Dean. You realise that this isn't me." Samantha spoke is slowly so she could think through her words, "Samantha Angel, glamorous and insanely confident, isn't me. I'm awkward, I hate myself and I'm a mess. I'm not this." Hazel eyes peered down at the worn floorboards. The music could still befaintly heard from inside the room.

"I'm not asking for this!" Dean enthused because Samantha looked inches from crying. "I'm asking for you! Sam."

"Even with all this mess? Long shows with strange people and such a messed up relationship with Samantha that I sometimes come home in her mindset? Can you deal with this?" Moisture collected in her eyes. Several pairs of long fake lashes at threat from a flood.

"You, Sam."

The hunter leant up and Sam caned his neck to allow their lips to meet. The kiss was short and acted more as reassurance to them both more than anything else but they both were grinning by the end of it.

"Oh my God!" Sam cried, "I've gotten lipstick all over you!"

Red and glitter was smeared on the hunter's lips but he only chuckled, "That's okay. I'll wear it and wear it with pride!" He pulled Sam back down for a deeper kiss.

* * *

From across the bar, Jo and Ellen made eye contact as they watched Samantha lead Dean away to her room of stuff. They both had their fingers crossed that Dean would ask her! They had money bet on it with a few other hunters, including Bobby Singer.


End file.
